Magmortar
Magmortar, labled, '''The Tough Guy '''started out as Magby, later evolved into Magmar and eventually into Magmortar. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regirock and Team Milotic. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/ the Musical and was on Team Mawile and Team Shaymin. He was a commentator on the Nidoqueen and Scizor Show. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Blast Pokemon *Type: Fire *Height: 5'03" *Weight: 150 lbs *Ability: Flame Body *Nature: Brave *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Flamethrower **Lave Plume **Strength **Thunder Punch Biography Magmortar grew up on the dark streets and alleys of Cinnabar Island. His parents are cops, but he hated the dull police life. He always believed that breaking rules was more of a risk and way more of a rush. Even if he wasn't breaking any rules, his parents treated like a criminal so Magmortar thought, fine I'll become one. He's wanted for a lot of things around the Cinnabar slums and that's one of the reasons Magmortar joined the competition. His whole goal was to be sneaky, break some rules and get some dough. He didn't realize how smitten, he'd get by a certain flower. Total Pokemon Island Magmortar entered the competition to break some rules and screw some 20 something losers out of 1 million poke. Once he met Cherubi, his interests drastically changed. Magmortar started out on Team Regirock with; Shellos, Starly, Slakoth, Gible, Cherubi, Houndour, Spiritomb, Buneary and Ponyta. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; his team was second to jump and even though Magmortar's a fire type, he jumped anyway. In The Big Sleep; Magmortar comes in fifth place, but is also the last member of Team Regirock and costs his team the challenge. Magmortar ends up on the chopping block that night alongside Slakoth, but he's spared. In Dodge Berry; he competes in the first match. Magmortar and Cherubi take out Porygon and Hippopotas. Then later Combee takes out Magmortar. In The Scary Outdoors; Magmortar is sent along with; Buneary, Starly and Cherubi to get food. The whole time he constantly hits on Cherubi, who denies his advances. Then with the help of Latias they evolve into; Magmar, Lopunny, Cherrim and Staravia. His team ends up losing the challenge and the team takes out their anger on their laziest member, Ponyta. The rich girl leaves and the game continues. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; Magmortar and Cherrim face off against Mismagius and Luxio in the first double battle. They end up losing the battle, but cut it very close. In Are You Scared Now?; Magmortar admits his mortal fear is Cresselia store standees. He ends up conquering it with the help of Cherrim, who fails miserably at conquering hers. His team loses and his Cherrim's life in the game hangs in the balance, but they vote out their captain, Gastrodon instead. In Breaking the Alliance; Magmortar becomes a hunted Stantler in a paint ball game along with; Cherrim, Gabite, Spiritomb and Staravia. Magmortar is very annoyed at being a Stantler, but sucks it up and does the challenge. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty; Magmortar and Cherrim flirt while cooking and get into a berry fight. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Magmar competes in the rock climbing challenge with Driftblim. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Magmar receives a Gold Ball and is safe from elimination. In Time to Switch Teams; Magmar is put on Team Milotic with Mismagius, Purugly, Luxray, Lanturn, Staravia, Clefable, Chimecho, Chansey, Ninetales and Skiploom. In Oooh Shiny; Magmar is paired up with Ninetales to find Gengar. They find Gengar second and are saved because of Nidorino's lies. Later that night Magmar is asked out by Ninetales, but he declines saying he only has eyes for Cherrim. In We're Human; Magmar faces off against Crasher Wake and beats his Gyrados with his Jolteon and evolves to Magmortar. In Sometimes Victory Hurts; Magmortar gets Qwilfish shot at him by Chef Hariyama and a hockey stick. As the episodes continue Cherrim and Magmortar's romance continues to blossom. Which makes them a threat. That's why in Evolution and Seperation; the whole camp turns against the couple with their brains and brawn being a dangerous combo. That night at the Bonfire Ceremony it comes down to the couple, but Magmortar quits to save his girlfriend. Magmortar becomes the 35th camper eliminated and ends up in 8th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Gallery Magmortar Pokedex 3D.png|Magmortar in Pokedex 3D magmortar kalos back.png|Magmortar's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations magmortar kalos.png|Magmortar's front sprite for the Sixth and Seventh Generations magmortar new party.png|Magmortar's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations magmortar old party.png|Magmortar's party sprite from the Fourth and Fifth Generations magmortar unova back.png|Magmortar's back sprite from the Fifth Generation magmortar unova front.png|Magmortar's front sprite from the Fifth Generation magmortar unova back.gif|Magmortar's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation magmortar unova front.gif|Magmortar's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation magmortar shuffle.png|Magmortar in Pokemon Shuffle magmortar rumble.png|Magmortar in Pokemon Rumble magmortar hgss ow.png|Magmortar's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Magmortar PokePark.png|Magmortar in PokePark magmortar md.png|Magmortar's Mystery Dungeon tile magmortar sinnoh back.png|Magmortar's back sprite in Fourth Generation magmortar hgss.png|Magmortar's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver magmortar dp.png|Magmortar's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl magmortar premiere.png|Magmortar's Premiere Pokemon Card magmortar call of legends.png|Magmortar's card in the Call of Legends Expansion magmortar dragons exalted.png|Magmortar's card in the Dragons Exalted Expansion magmortar furious fists.png|Magmortar's card in the Furious Fists Expansion magmortar mysterious treasures.png|Magmortar's card in the Mysterious Treasures Expansion magmortar secret wonders.png|Magmortar's card in the Secret Wonders Expansion magmortar supreme victors.png|Magmortar's card in the Supreme Victors Expansion magmortar triumphant.png|Magmortar's card in the Triumphant Expansion magmortar ultra prism.png|Magmortar's card in the Ultra Prism Expansion magmortar unleashed.png|Magmortar's card in the Unleashed Expansion magmortar anime model.png|Magmortar's model for the Pokemon Anime magmortar anime.png|Magmortar in the Pokemon Anime magmortar manga.png|Magmortar in the Pokemon Manga Magmortar oa.png|Magmortar's Original Art for Pokemon Diamond and Pearl magmortar dream.png|Magmortar's Dream World Art Trivia * Magmortar's personality is based off of Duncan and likewise has a relationship with Cherrim the series' Courtney ** Unlike Cannon, Mis refused to break up his Duncney * Magmortar's been in 3 out of 5 seasons, but only made it to the merge in Total Pokemon Island * Magmortar was voiced by Mis's brother in The Big Sleep and Dodge Berry * Magmortar had a very minor role in every season following Total Pokemon Island * Magmortar and Cherrim are one of the couples made during Total Pokemon Island along with; Mismagius/Luxray, Sceptile/Jynx (pre breakup), Delcatty/Gastrodon, Staraptor/Clefable and Chimecho/Blissey. * Magmortar's Theme Song from the TPI-pod is We the King's "Check Yes Juliet" Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Team Regirock Category:Team Milotic Category:Team Togekiss Category: Team Mawile Category:Team Celebi Category: Team Grab Bag Hoopa Category:Team Shaymin